


Bath Time

by Watery_silver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watery_silver/pseuds/Watery_silver
Summary: Gift for Jojo (catslikemilkshakes on AO3)





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catslikemilkshakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/gifts).



> This is a gift for Jojo (catslikemilkshakes on AO3) for the Victuri Gift Exchange 2018.
> 
> Dear Jojo, hope this is close to what you have in minds day that you like it. I had lot’s of fun drawing this:)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone~!


End file.
